


Sudden Suggestion

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, i just love jumin a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: After 3 years of being happily married, she finally decides to voice out a desire that's been itching at her lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt i got from [my blog](http://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com) hehe

 “Oppaaa…”  
  
  The lovely singsong tune of her voice was accompanied by a delicate brush of slender arms around his neck. “Hmm…?” Though eyes were on the documents in his hands, Jumin did twitch a smile at the feel of soft lips to his left cheek.  
  
  Still hugging him from behind, she slid a few steps forward until her body lightly pressed against his back. “Oppa honey, I have a question.” Arms comfortably fixed around his neck, she then casually nuzzled his left cheek with her right. “What do you think…about adding another member in our family?”  
  
  He stopped his work immediately.  
  
  Eyes now peeked at the lady on his left, he raised a single eyebrow. “Do you wish to have another cat, my love?” Pale pink lips chuckling softly at the idea, he gave her right cheek a chaste kiss before returning back to the documents. “That sounds plausible. But we need to discuss it with Elizabeth 3rd first. She might be jealous if we bring a new member in our family-”  
  
  Her sigh cut him off.  
  
  “Not _that_ type of new member, silly.” Although, the idea was tempting. Eyes shut and head lightly shaking away the distraction, she straight up straight and casually pulled the office chair away from the desk.  
  
  Realizing that he was being separated from his work, Jumin blinked dumbly before looking at his wife. “My princess, what’s-?”  
  
  Words turned to quiet gasps once she straddled on his lap.  
  
  “M-My love?” Being briefly caught in a moment of stupor, Jumin merely gaped while she mumbled and fumbled with the front of his striped shirt.  
  
  Okay, maybe trying to convince him face-to-face was ten times harder than expected.  
  
  Still, with a breath firmly held in her lungs, she looked straight into his shining silver eyes and boldly confessed, “I want-”  
  
  Or tried to, anyways.  
  
  “I-” Fire burned straight to the tips of her ears. Black pupils shrunk slightly in the center of hazels. Both hands had clutched the front of his shirt, grip firm enough to sure form wrinkles on the attire. Regret and shame came pouring down on her like a wave, and she only gulped for God knows how many times until she whimpered silently.  
  
  Thankfully, Jumin was too worried for her wellbeing to realize her real reason of facing him in such a way.  
  
  “Are you ill?” Thoughts immediately shined on her like a spotlight, Jumin placed one palm on her forehead. “Your face is burning. Are you getting a fever? Do you need me to call a doctor?” Bullets and bullets of question began lining up in his brain. Left hand quickly but carefully pressed her back, Jumin opted to then gently – just as how he’d found out about the information from Google – bumped his forehead against hers to further check her temperature.  
  
  God, save her; the close distance was the last straw.  
  
  “B-Baby!”  
  
  The word sputtered out like a glitch.  
  
  Silver met wide hazels, Jumin slowly pulled back and eyed her in confusion. “Yes, dear?”  
  
  Thank God Jumin was a bit slow.  
  
  A part of her wanted to just go along with it. The other part was determined as hell. “B-Baby…” Cheeks spiralled with a dash of red, she looked at him in the eye and simply confessed, “I want a b _a-by._ ”  
  
  Okay, the voice crack was humiliating, but at least she got her point across.  
  
  Silence hanged heavily in the office room. Head dropped low, she gawked at her fingers around his shirt. Regret only weighed more at every passing silence. Did she sound forceful? Did she sound stupid? Well, she could definitely confirm on the latter. Was it too early? 3 years sounded more than enough. Was she too hasty? Did she catch him off guard? Oh God, the more questions started shooting her brain the more she was this close to hop off his lap and dash into their bedroom-  
  
  “I-I do...too…”  
  
  His answer immediately washed away the fear that enveloped around her petite body.  
  
  Swiftly hazel eyes met those dazzling silvers. “I-Really?” Anxiety slowly doused down by joy, she wiggled slightly on his lap and even slid closer.  
  
  The feel of his arms around her waist and his hands on her back on broke out a wider smile on her beautiful face.  
  
  “Really.” His own face splashed with red, Jumin didn’t even bother to fight the huge smile curling each corner of his mouth. “Really absolutely!” A warm laugh escaped him, further increasing the manic pace of her heart.  
  
  Filled with glee at the lovely idea of adding another family member, Jumin wasted no time and pressed a quick yet gentle kiss to her forehead. “Really.” His lips then pecked her closed eyelids. “Absolutely.” Heart pouring with glee at the image of a small child in their family, Jumin huffed a short chuckle before kissing her nose next. “Yes.” His own eyelids fluttered at the sight of her, he softly nuzzled the tip of her nose with his own before focusing on her warm, smiling lips.  
  
  God, he wanted to laugh at himself for being so easily gleeful whenever she’s around.  
  
  “Yes.” He kissed her lips once. “Yes.” Twice. “Yes, yes, absolutely yes, my beloved angel!” After the third kiss, he pulled the startled lady to a firm, delightful hug.  
  
  God, as happy as she was that he agreed to the idea, she honestly didn’t expect he would agree _this_ happily.  
  
  Still, with head nuzzled on his rapidly beating chest, she bit back a wider smile before shyly wrapping her arms around his stomach. “I love you so much, oppa!” Cheerful thoughts then slowly interrupted by salacious ideas, her smile simmered to a smirk as she slowly ground up and down on his lap.  
  
  The second she felt something hard nudging between her thighs and his arms jerked around her waist, she knew she hit the spot.  
  
  “I love you too, my sly kitten…”  
  
  If she was too embarrassed to face him then, she knew looking at him dead in the eye would murder her.  
  
  His voice husked down the moment she felt her hips moving against him, Jumin traced the sides of her waist and chest. Pale lips pulled to a smirk, he planted a long, lingering kiss to shell of her burning, left ear. “Now, since you’ve opened the idea.” His grip firm on her waist, he even had his tiny payback by arching his hips upwards.  
  
  It basically became a double-edged sword once their moans stifled between their clenched teeth.  
  
  Thoughts of work completely thrown out to the back of his mind, Jumin decided to then trace her hot ear with his tongue. A shiver rattled her soft body. A gulp slid down his throat. “Shall we start making our new member as soon as possible?” Eyes half-lidded and quickly hazed with lust, Jumin softly sucked her earlobe.  
  
  Her adorable mewls pierced straight into his heart.  
  
  Honestly, Jumin wanted to tease her more for the fun of it.  
  
  But the moment her warm breath brushed his right ear. The moment those luscious lips nipped his earlobe. The moment her hips ground firmly against his own.  
  
  And by God, the moment he heard those words: “Fill your warm seed into me, oppa…”  
  
  Soon enough, they would later wonder in awe at how fast and nimble Jumin was able to carry her into their bedroom.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
